


Alnashu'ul

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [49]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Kíli talk while inside Meduseld, Faramir and Éowyn's wedding is celebrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alnashu'ul

Laughter echoes through Meduseld along with the music and tromp of dancing, the celebration of the wedding of the Steward of Gondor to Rohan's beloved princess more exuberant than the same would likely be in Minas Tirith. Aragorn listens to it as he stands on the porch, looking up at the stars. He had long thought he would be at the center of such a celebration one day, the winged crown of Gondor on his head and Arwen at his side. A dream that had crumbled like dust with Faramir's gentle refusal to yield the crown of Gondor to him, for Elrond had made his reclaiming of his birthright a requirement to wed Arwen.

Perhaps he still might, if he can draw together the shattered, scattered kingdom of Arnor, and take up that crown, which no one can deny him the claim of. It is part of his birthright, and he can hope it will be enough to satisfy Elrond, even as he fears it will not be.

Behind him, he can hear the door of the hall open and shut, and the measured tread that he can identify as Kíli's crossing the porch to where he is standing. The dwarf doesn't speak, instead packing his pipe, and lighting it, the fragrant smoke that curls up that of good pipeweed. Longbottom leaf, Aragorn expects, as the hobbits had found at Isengard.

"Tauriel and I are escorting Denethor north when Faramir and Éowyn leave to return to Gondor." Kíli's voice seems almost as deep as the black of the sky, only just enough to be heard over the merrymaking inside the hall. "Another to travel with us would not go amiss in the Wild."

Aragorn doesn't take his attention from the world around them, not daring to look at his friend - for they have become friends over the last many months. He has not made a decision to take up Faramir's offer that he would take the role he is certain was meant for Boromir, nor the one for aid to rebuild Arnor. The offer to walk away from it all for a few months, at least, is tempting. Perhaps even one he ought to take, to give him the chance to think over the paths that lay before him, and which one might be best.

No matter which way he walks, he still fears, and will until he holds Arwen in his arms as his wife, that he will lose what he loves best in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "his greatest love". (As far as I can determine, from the new dictionary.)


End file.
